


Alunan

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Mike tidak tahu kalau El bisa bernyanyi. {#Octoberabble [Day 5 – Sad]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, is original series of Netflix; Somewhere Beyond The Sea is a song by Frank Sinatra
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 5 – Sad]}

Mike tidak tahu kalau El bisa bernyanyi.

Ia hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menatap dengan mulut terbuka, takjub pada gadis botak itu.

“ _Somewhere beyond the sea…”_ Tangannya yang ramping, lincah mengetuk-ngetuk meja menyusun nada dan irama abstrak seiring bibirnya menyenandungkan lirik lagunya. “ _…somewhere waitin' for me…”_

Mike tahu lagu itu. Ibunya suka memutar lagu yang sama, setiap kali ada kesempatan. Dan ia juga tahu Nancy menyukainya meskipun tidak mau mengaku. Yang Mike tidak tahu adalah El juga menyukainya. Kelihatan dari wajahnya yang serius tapi santai. Ia tersenyum tanpa beban saat menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu itu sembari tangannya lincah menghasilkan ketukan-ketukan pengiring.

_“My lover stands on golden sand and watches the ships… that go sailin'…”_

Alunan itu mendadak terhenti. Gadis itu menatap Mike dengan senyum meminta maaf. Ada kesedihan tersirat di matanya. _Apa yang salah, El? Ada apa?_  ingin Mike bertanya. Tapi sebelum kalimat itu keluar, matanya terbuka.

Terbangun.

Dan alunan lagu Frank Sinatra menembus pintu kamar. Mike mencengkeram piyamanya. Tak yakin perasaan menyakitkan apa yang membuat matanya mendadak terasa pedas.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> saya lagi merasa sangat produktif, jadi sayang kalo disia-siakan :'')


End file.
